


John Wayne

by pleasant_grendel



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's easy to hate yourself<br/>when all your love is inside someone else..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "The John Wayne" by Little Green Cars  
> Gift for zombiecat138

"Do you remember how we met?" Harry was lying on Peter's bed while the other boy sat at his desk editing photos on his computer. The two hadn't seen each other in years and it was a little awkward, but they were warming up to one another.

“Not really, Har. That was forever ago. How old were we? Six?”

“Five. We were five years old. I remember it.”

“You do?” Peter laughed, looking away from his computer. “Then why did you ask me?”

Harry stared up at the ceiling a little embarrassed. “I wanted to see if you remembered.”

Peter hopped off his chair and into his bed next to Harry. “Well, I don't so why don't you refresh my memory.”

Harry turned to face Peter and felt a lump start to form his throat. Regardless of his nerves, though, he started the story. “Well, we were five years old...”

***

Harry didn't know where they were going, but his father did not seem the least bit happy that he had to bring Harry along. When Harry had asked about it Norman scolded him, telling him to mind his father and to keep quiet. So he did just that, keeping his focus on the rain falling outside his window.

When they had reached their destination Norman rushed out of the car, mumbling something that sounded like “Stay here”. Harry rubbed the fog on his window to watch his father enter a house he had never seen before. In fact Harry wasn't familiar with any of the surrounding buildings and had no clue where his father had taken him (not that he had left his home very often to be familiar with any other place).

A great deal of time passed while Harry waited in the car. He grew bored drawing stick people in the fog of his window and watching the raindrops roll into each other. After a while Harry notice the clouds clear and bright light shine through. The rain had finally stopped. _I've been here forever,_ the young boy thought as he unbuckled his seat belt. Harry knew he would be scolded if he disobeyed his father, but Harry grew worried. His father was there in this strange place all by himself. What if he was in trouble?

The small boy jumped out of the car, closing the door behind him, and approached the building ahead. As he opened the front door and stepped in he looked around seeing the place was strange, but it wasn't scary at all. In fact, it was warm and inviting. It was filled with furniture and picture frames. It was the exact opposite of Harry's home.

Harry's inspection was cut short when a boy about his age surprised him out of the corner of his eyes. Harry stood there nervously as the other boy looked him up and down. He didn't know what to do. Harry had never actually met someone who was his age before. Then he remembered what his father had told him to do when he met new people.  
Harry smiled warily, reaching his hand out to the other boy. “Hello, I'm Harry Osborn.”  
The other boy continued to stare blankly at Harry, which made him grow nervous. He took his hand back, the smile sliding from his face. “Uh, what's your name?”

The other boy smiled deviously before pointing two fingers at Harry and exclaiming, “John Wayne! Bang! Bang!”

Harry flinched at the other kid's shouting, but continued to stand still, confused.

“I shot you! You're supposed to fall down!”

“Oh!” Harry didn't quite understand, but went along with what the other boy said falling backwards onto the floor. “Ouch!” Harry hit himself on the arm when he landed.

The other boy rushed to his side. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I'm okay.” He lied. It stung a bit, but Harry didn't want to scare off his new companion by making a fuss.

“Well, then, come on! Get up!” He helped Harry to his feet. “You're really bad at this game.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. You just probably never played cowboys before. Have you?” The other boy smiled much to Harry's ease.

“I don't think so. How do you play?”

“Well, there's a good guy and a bad guy. Though my dad says there really isn't such a thing as good or bad guys. He's a little silly.” The other boy rolled his eyes dramatically as he explained this and Harry giggled. “You don't have to be a bad guy anymore, though. You're not really good at it. We'll both be good guys!”

“Okay!” Harry beamed as he followed the other boy snaking through the living room, crawling under chairs and tables, running across rugs while firing imaginary gun. Harry wasn't sure what the point of this all was, but he was enjoying himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. “Wait. What are we doing?”

“We're being cowboys! We're gonna go find my dad. He's the bad guy now.” With that the boy grabbed Harry's wrist and led him deeper into the house. Harry's heart started racing as excitement pulsed through him. The boys laugh as they ran, their giggling growing louder with each frantic step. When they reached their destination at a large closed wooden door the other boy pushed it open with a big thud and jumped in, Harry behind him.

“Bang! Bang! Bang!” Harry laughed wildly before hearing that disapproving growl he knew all too well.

“I thought I told you to stay in the car!” Norman overshadowed his son, a mountain blocking out a brief glimpse of sunlight.

“I – I was afraid. I thought you were in trouble so I-”

“Don't be so stupid! I was in a very important meeting and you interrupted it! I hope you're happy.”

“Norman, it's no trouble...” Harry heard the voice of another adult and assumed it was the boy's father. It firm, yet kind, just like his son's.

“The boys were just having fun. It's alright.”

Norman scooped up Harry and began walking out of the room. “Call me with those results when you have them, Parker.”

Harry leaned over his father's shoulder, struggling to escape his grasp, but Norman held onto him tightly. The boy just stood there, staring up at Harry blankly. As hot tears ran down his cheek Harry reached out his arm and shouted, “John Wayne! John!” The boy watched him and Harry could have sworn he saw him smile. He didn't understand.

Outside Norman fastened Harry in his seat, slamming the car door after him. He didn't say a word the entire ride home. The silence was worse than the scolding because it left Harry with nothing but the sounds of his broken sobs and the panicked thought that he would never see his new friend again. Harry looked out the window and it started raining again.

***

Peter propped himself up on his shoulder to face Harry. “You remember all of that?”

“Yup,” Harry was officially embarrassed.

“Wow...”

“I was crying and you laughed at me.”

“You thought my name was John Wayne. How could I not laugh? I still can't believe you hadn't seen any of those movies.”

“Yeah, well, I learned your name eventually. Peter Parker suits you better anyway. It's a lot less badass.” Harry snickered, crossing his arms.

“Whatever, dude. I'm gonna go grab a soda.” Peter jumped out of the bed and stumbled toward the door. “You want anything?”

“No, I'm good.” Harry mumbled, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Peter skipped out of the room, but then swung his head back through the doorway. “Your dad was an asshole Harry. If you didn't disobey him you would have never met me.”

“I know." _  
_


End file.
